


Пиджак

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Shoulder to Cry On, broken hope, strong male shoulder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: заявка: "Это же неприлично", Лунарк + ГМОнаписано на ФБ, Ноблесс-2017





	Пиджак

Вот он уходит, мужчина ее мечты. Даже не взглянув на нее, взъерошенную,полураздетую, с растрепанными волосами.  
Не осведомившись, хотя бы из вежливости, о ее физическом самочувствии.  
О ее душевном смятении стоит ли вообще говорить.  
Для полноты картины не хватает еще свалиться в обморок.  
Главное, хотя бы внешне не поддаваться истерике.  
Между тем сочувственные взгляды этих юнцов, затянувшееся неловкое молчание и попытки хакера как-нибудь разрулить ситуацию шуткой еще больнее задевают ее уязвленное самолюбие.  
Все перемешивается настолько, что она сама не знает, чья репутация пострадала больше - ее, как верфольфа, бывшей 5-й старейшины или ее мнение о себе, как о властной и сильной женщине.  
Еще немного и все испортится окончательно. Она, Пятая, будет жалко захлебываться рыданиями и слезами.  
Или разразится бесполезными и очень паскудными ругательствами и проклятиями.  
М-21 делает неуклюжую попытку подбодрить ее по-мужски, похлопывая по плечу.  
Тао нетерпеливо пританцовывает на месте, и по его нервным движениям читается, как ему неловко и насколько он хочет немедленно отсюда съебаться.  
Тот, с сиреневыми волосами опережает этих двоих и опускает на плечи тяжелый мужской пиджак.  
Его пиджак на ее плечах пахнет порохом, гарью и неуловимо изысканным, дорогим, наверное, одеколоном.  
"Прикройся, это же неприлично" - готовится услышать и принять очередное унижение от человеческих существ Пятая.  
Сильные руки удерживают ее от неудержимого падения вниз: в собственных глазах и буквально - на разрушенные блоки соседней многоэтажки.

\- Ты же замерзла, - обнимает ее Такео.

2017-2018


End file.
